Portable electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablets, mobile phones, media players, smart watches, and the like) operate when there is charge stored in their batteries. Some portable electronic devices include a rechargeable battery that can be charged by coupling the portable electronic device to a power source through a physical connection, such as through a charging cord. The charging cord typically includes a plug connector for mating with a receptacle connector in the portable electronic device. The plug connector mechanically couples with the receptacle connector by physically inserting into the receptacle connector so that electrical contacts in the plug connector mate with corresponding contacts in the receptacle connector to enable power transfer. When mated, the plug connector is securely attached to the receptacle connector via static frictional force that can only be separated by having a user physically pull the plug connector out of the receptacle connector.
Sometimes, however, the portable electronic device experiences a jolting event that causes the portable electronic device to dramatically jolt in one direction, such as when the portable electronic device is kicked or dropped. In such situations, the plug connector can be pulled in a direction that it is not intended to travel, thereby causing physical damage to the plug connector and/or the receptacle connector. To reduce such shortcomings, plug and receptacle connectors have been configured with magnets to assist with mating without the need for a strong static frictional force to exist between the two connectors. These connectors utilize magnetic forces to perform the coupling while providing easier disconnection. However, even though the severity of physical damage is reduced, magnetic connectors still have a high likelihood of suffering physical damage when experiencing a jolting event because the magnetic connectors maintain attracting force between the two connectors throughout the entire jolting event.
Furthermore, the plug connector often includes a visual indicator that emits a colored light indicating whether a successful mating between the two connectors has been achieved. This visual indicator is constantly on, thereby wasting power and decreasing the efficiency at which the portable electronic device receives power. Removing the visual indicator, however, makes it difficult to communicate to a user whether the connectors are successfully mated.